Hush
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: If killing yourself was this hard I would've jumped... Find a tall building and watch as the clouds move as I fell. My note, the suicide note would be simple, or not, but there would be one... that I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers (Animated)... I own Oc though :)**

* * *

The blood cooled in my palm as it ran from the fresh cuts on my wrist. The smell wafted around the shower walls as burning water fell onto my clothed body. The white tank and bleached jean studded shorts clung to my warn and battered body. My emotions were drawing to a close... I really didn't give a damn.

Life was to much, I knew no one would understand why the actions I'm taking now was the only way I could solve anything. Sam knew he always knew, even if he didn't at first he would soon find out. That's why I left him the letter it was short, simple.

My suicide letter wasn't holding every answer to why, but it could be pieced together. My heart clenched as I heard yelling down stairs... and I smiled.

They might make it, but I was to tired to keep my eyes open. The warm water washed the blood away as my cold blue eyes closed... And the locked door flew open.

The shouting grew faint and my smile froze as I fell into the dark sleep.

* * *

I had surived, sadly, and my parents decided I needed a change, so we moved. Detriot was there eighth choice, my father a scientist, and mother who was a fashion designar had thought the jobs were fine here. She could open a small shop, and he could go work for his best friend Isaac Sumdac.

"Professor Sumdac is the CEO of a robotics company named Sumdac Systems, and has a daughter, darling, it will be fun."

That's what they told me. I rolled my eyes as I looked out at the window of our car. Sighing I pulled me legs on and started to write in my... diary.

_6/19_

_Parents actuly decided to move... freaking idoits, they think it will help me. They took away my life... not kidding here, I have no life now. My dance career is done, because I've gained 18 pounds... I've even started to get bigger breasts, lovely. So with this stupid thing I get to write everything down... I really wish I would of died... _

_Weight: 97_

_I'm done._

* * *

**A.N most end with the Oc, writing... you get to see her change threw the story, hope you enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: Introducing... Bee, and Sari!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hummed a random tune as I brought in boxes. My mother had went down to her shop to set up, so she could have it up and running by tomorrow. I was left with my father to put away everything. The appartment was right above the shop so everytime I walked in my mother would tell me were to put the box I was currently carring. I sighed and sat down in the small trailer, my arms stinging slightly from the workout they were getting. Flopping back on the hard surface, I closed my eyes.

After ten minutes I brought in the last box inside, my mother placing a shirt on a hanger.

"Oh darling after you put that bot in the kitchen, come back down so I can give you some of my things to wear" She said hanging the hanger on the rack.

"Why?" I questioned as I waited for the elevator, "darling I need to show off what I'm selling, and I need a model, but you'll have to do for now" I rolled my eyes and steped into the elevator.

* * *

The streets of Detriot were flooding with people and robots, I sighed as another lady asked where I got my outfit.

"It's a new shop that's just down that way" I replied and started off again, the out fit wasn't all that much. It was a pair of black jean shorts with the left side studded and a black tank top, then there was the battered pair of blue converse.

I looked up at Sumdac Tower in amazment, "damn this place is different."

Looking to my right I saw a little girl walking across the street, she had red hair in pigtails and she wore a white-tan dress. A woman screamed as a bus came straight towards her, the girl froze, but I didn't.

I raced across the street and grabbed her, the impact made us roll out of the way from bus. I panted looking up at the sky, the girl still clucted to my chest.

"Sari!" A voice yelled and I looked over to see a giant yellow robot. I sat up and moved the wide eyed girl called 'Sari' looking at me.

"Be more carefuly next time kid" I said as I stood and turned leaving the girl on the edge of the sidewalk.

* * *

_6/20_

_Saved a kid today, saw a giant robot... forced into another one of my mothers out fit..._

_Tomorrow my Dad is taking me to his work, might be fun, or I might want to stab myself._

_weight: still 97_

_bye_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter...**

**Next: Finally giving the Oc a name! and Sari explains to the other Bots about the SuperGirl she meet...**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind picked up as I entered my mothers shop, hissing as the door slammed shut. The sun had set already and my mother, I hoped she was in the back passed out with a bottle of scotch. I paced back and forth as I waited for the elevator. The door opened and I quickly went inside, and hit the third floor. The music was soft and I thought on where I could turn it off at. The doors opened and I sighed looking down at the ground and walked forward, and stright into the wall of boxes.

"Oh god sweetie!" My father yelled "those boxes are important be careful!" I felt my eye twitch as my father checked the boxes.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think" I said as I stood up and walked to my room as my father said "what was that sweetie?"

"Nothin'" I whispered and closed the door.

* * *

**-With the Autobts-**

"She was so cool guys!" Sari yelled as she took out a giant teddy bear.

"Sari we need to get ready" Optimus said as he looked from the moniters.

"I know" Sari whined and dragged the bear into her room as the Autobots watched as She left.

"Bumblebee, did this really happen?" Optimus asked and Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Bumblebee you were suposed to be _watching _Sari" Optimus scolded as the moniters flashed for the incomming message.

* * *

"Sweetie we have dinner ready if we want some!" my Father yelled and knocked on my door, before opening it. I sighed and was about to say 'no thanks', but I stopped when I saw the tired look in his eyes.

"Thanks I'll come grab a plate" I said wrapping up my head phones and placing it on my bed.

"Faylinn, I'm sorry we moved, but locking yourself in the bedroom isn't going to happen here like it did back..." my father stoped they refused to talk about what had happened.

"You are comming with me tomorrow to introduce you to my boss" he said and closed the door.

I took a deep breath and stood, to go get my plate.

* * *

**A.N sorry for the wait!**


End file.
